La madfiction
by Les madmoiZelles
Summary: Les madmoiZelles vous proposent une histoire écrite à plusieurs mains dans laquelle des Chocogrenouilles disparaissent. Oui oui ! Et des petits pains sont beurrés, aussi. Starring: les Maraudeurs !
1. Introduction

La madfiction

Ecrite à plusieurs mains, nous savons de source sûre que la madfiction sera ravie de vous avoir pour lecteurs.

Elle s'excuse par avance de ne pas encore être finie (et signale aux madmoiZelles qu'elles peuvent continuer à la pomponer en toute liberté), mais vous assure qu'elle a désormais un but précis qui vous garantie une cohérence totale du récit.

La madfiction tient également à préciser que les pseudos entre parenthèses sont ceux des madmoiZelles à l'origine du paragraphe, ce qui ne dérangera pas pour autant votre lecture.

Si vous êtes enthousiasmés par ce que vous lisez, sachez que la madfiction est friande de commentaires. 

La madfiction vous salue, et les madmoiZelles vous font des bisous !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Remus se réveilla soudainement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, son instinct le lui hurlait. Pourtant, bien au chaud dans son dortoir à Poudlard, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, mais c'était sans compter ce crétin de Sirius. _(Yana)_ C'était toujours Sirius, et cette nuit ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Remus survola le dortoir des yeux : James était là, paisiblement endormi, et Pettigrow ronflait bruyamment sur sa couchette. Mais le dernier lit était vide. Sirius était sorti... _(Neptuune)_

Remus sortit de son lit, doucement. Le carrelage était froid, malgré les cheminées allumées en permanence en ce mois de décembre. Il glissa ses pieds dans des pantoufles en peau de mouton retournées. L'idée d'être ridicule et que Sirius se moquerait l'effleura un instant, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. Et puis, c'était un cadeau de James. C'était de sa faute. Lui et ses cadeaux stupides... _(Amychu)_

Il sortit dans le couloir.

« Lumos ! »

Un grognement désapprobateur venant du tableau cachant l'entrée de la salle commune se fit entendre. _(no-name)_ La voix chantonnante de la Grosse Dame résonna dans le corridor : « Vous ne devriez pas être au lit à cette heure-ci, Lupin ? » Un brouhaha approuva ses dires. Tous les illustres sorciers des tableaux environnants s'offusquaient à présent.

« Allons, dépêchez-vous, allez vous-en, certains ici aimeraient bien dormir ! »  
>« Quelle idée, Lupin, de sortir en pleine nuit de votre dortoir ! »<br>« Vous allez encore vous attirer des ennuis, c'est tout ce que vous allez gagner, vous et votre ami Black. » Remus se raidit.  
>« Ah, vous l'avez vu passer ? Où se dirigeait-il ? » Le vieil homme peint auquel il s'adressait hésita un instant, soupira d'agacement, puis lui répondit finalement :<br>« Votre ami est passé il y a de ça une demi-heure. Il préparait encore un mauvais coup j'imagine. Il avait la carte et se dirigeait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Maintenant partez ! Vous nous avez assez dérangés. Nous ne sommes plus si jeunes, nous autres. Laissez-nous un peu de repos. » _(Neptuune)_

Remus se rua dans la direction indiquée tout en réfléchissant. Où Sirius pouvait-il bien être allé ? La Grande Salle ? Non, probablement pas. Dans le parc ? Non, ce toutou ne serait pas allé se promener sans James. La cuisine peut-être ? Ils avaient pourtant bien profité du repas hier soir... Arrivé dans le Hall, Remus hésita, puis se dirigea vers la petite porte à gauche du grand escalier. Si Sirius n'était pas dans les cuisines, Remus pourrait toujours profiter d'un petit en-cas nocturne. _(Yana)_ Il se dirigea vers les portes de la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il se cacha dans un coin sombre du couloir en espérant de ne pas croiser un des professeurs et se prendre encore des devoirs supplémentaires à cause de Sirius. Il reconnut la voix de Rogue. _(louloute54)_ Rogue ? Que faisait-il ici en pleine nuit ? À qui appartenait la deuxième voix ? Il se rapprocha un peu plus, il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Sirius. Ils ne semblaient pas se disputer, oui, pour une fois Rogue ne hurlait pas sur Sirius, et surtout il ne semblait pas surpris de le voir ici. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? _(Sugie)_

« Allez Severus, tu me fais les devoirs de potions et je parle à Lily pour toi. C'est un marché correct non ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, et si on se faisait prendre !<br>- Tu préfères peut-être que je dise à qui de droit que tu traînes dans la réserve de la bibliothèque au milieu de la nuit ?  
>- Ça va ! Je le ferai. Lâche-moi maintenant ! <em>(no_name)<em>  
>- Hé, Snivellus, une dernière chose : ne te mêle plus de nos affaires, ou ça risque de mal tourner pour toi. »<p>

Après avoir lancé à Sirius un regard glacial, Rogue s'éloigna à grands pas. Sirius le regarda disparaître au détour du couloir, puis fit lui aussi demi-tour. Rémus, conscient que s'il parvenait à se dérober aux yeux de son ami, la carte le trahirait tout de même, s'avança vers lui et dit avec un grand sourire :

« James va t'arracher la tête. » _(Yana)_

Sirius prit de la nourriture dans un des placards de la cuisine, l'air de rien, il répondit au sourire de son ami :

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce pauvre Severus n'a aucune chance avec Lily, tu le sais très bien. Et puis ça fera une occasion de plus pour James de se moquer de lui.  
>- N'est-ce pas un peu cruel ? demanda Rémus sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.<br>- Cruel ? Sérieusement ? N'oublie pas que l'on parle de Severus, n'importe quel élève de Poudlard rêverait de le voir dans l'embarras, je pense que même ses camarades de Serpentard le détestent. » Rémus, pensif, regarda son ami mordre dans un énorme bout de viande :  
>« Peut-être que si nous avions été plus sympathiques auprès de Severus, celui-ci ne serait pas tant attiré par la magie noire, les choses auraient pu être différentes. » <em>(Pixies)<em>

Sirius repartait vers le dortoir :  
>« Tu viens Remus ?<br>- Oui, vas-y, je te rejoins. »

Il repensait au regard de Severus quand Sirius lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait pour Lily, il semblait réellement fou d'elle. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de plus pour se moquer de Severus ; ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais Remus se sentait mal à l'aise, encore une fois il n'avait rien dit ; même s'il ne participait pas, il ne faisait rien pour empêcher ses amis de se moquer de Rogue. Pourtant, Remus aurait pu être à sa place : il était lui aussi différent des autres. Lily n'était qu'un caprice de plus de la part de James, il avait craqué sur sa beauté évidemment, mais il avait surtout remarqué à quel point elle plaisait à Severus.. Rogue n'aurait jamais Lily si James se mettait en travers, sauf si... Sauf s'il aidait Severus... Bien sûr James ne devrait surtout rien savoir, ni même Rogue, il faudrait qu'il agisse dans l'ombre pour que ce couple voie le jour. Oui, voilà, il était décidé : il rattraperait toutes les fois où ils avaient maltraité Rogue. Il reprit le chemin du dortoir, plongé dans ses pensées... _(Sugie)_

Il ressassa un bout de temps la conversation à laquelle il venait d'assister, traversant les couloirs de Poudlard sans réel but. Lorsqu'enfin il reprit ses pensées, il se tenait devant une des immenses fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Devant lui s'étendaient des hectares de verdure. Il voyait à sa droite le Stade de Quidditch, et pensa rapidement au match du lendemain ; James se devait de faire gagner Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, eux qui n'avaient pas encore perdu un seul match depuis la Nouvelle Année. Plus bas, Remus apercevait la maison du garde-chasse. Ses fenêtres encore allumées répandaient un halo orangé assez rassurant aux alentours. Posant les yeux sur la Forêt Interdite, il frissonna, se rappelant à lui-même de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup. Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre. Les cris n'étaient pas humains ; c'étaient des aboiements. Cherchant l'origine de ces cris, Remus s'arrêta à la vue du Saule Cogneur. Sirius n'était pas rentré aux dortoirs. Il était sorti du Château. _(Neptuune)_

Fallait-il aller réveiller James ou secourir son ami ? Il hésita. Il préféra remonter en vitesse dans la Tour de Gryffondor. James avait toujours été le seul à canaliser la fougue de Sirius. Il s'inquiéta tout le long de son trajet, sous les ronflements des tableaux. Qu'est-ce que Sirius était allé faire sous le Saule Cogneur, seul ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter sans la patte de Queudver.

« James, James ! » chuchota-t-il dans la pénombre. _(Louloute54)_

BAM !

Malgré ses excellents réflexes, Remus ne vit pas le poing de James surgir de la pénombre pour défendre son précieux sommeil. La joue toute engourdie et les larmes aux yeux, Remus resta quelques secondes à grimacer silencieusement et peina à clarifier ses pensées. Mais n'étant pas Gryffondor pour rien, il tenta à nouveau de réveiller James :

« Potter, debout ! Lily est somnambule, elle est en sous-vêtements dans la Salle Commune, dépêche-toi ! mentit Rémus.  
>- Quoi, de quoi, où, pourquoi ? Kestadi ? » baragouina un James encore endormi, alors que son visage tout chiffonné émergeait de sa couette. <em>(Yana)<em>

D'un bond James se leva, fouilla dans sa valise, prit la cape et sortit en courant. La rapidité de James surprit Lupin, encore abasourdi par le coup de poing, et toujours debout dans le dortoir. James réapparut :

« Allez, Lupin c'est maintenant, elle va partir ! » murmura-t-il.

Peter Pettigrow eut un sursaut dans son ronflement. Les garçons échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

« En fait ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de Lily, je l'ai inventé, dit Lupin d'une voix timide.  
>- Quoiii ? Je me suis levé pour rien !<br>- Chuuut ! Un ton plus bas James. J'ai croisé Sirius, il est allé à la Cabane Hurlante, seul. _(louloute54)_  
>- À la... ? Boarf, il a dû penser que les demoiselles de Poudlard n'étaient plus suffisamment sensibles à son charme, et il se dit qu'avec un ou deux coquards de plus, ça reviendra. Je lui avais bien dit de se mettre au Quidditch !<br>- Tu veux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ?  
>- Sieur Lupin, je vous rappelle que j'ai un match important demain. Si Sirius veut faire le kamikaze, on pourra se moquer de sa tête amochée au petit déjeuner, et tu pourras lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait à ce moment-là. T'en fais pas pour lui, va ! »<p>

Vexé que son ami prenne la nouvelle fantaisie de Sirius à la légère, Rémus pensa à l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti en entendant les aboiements, et décida d'aller lui-même voir ce qui se tramait sous le Saule Cogneur. _(Yana)_

Aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Peter et du dernier Gryffondor qui partageait leur dortoir, Remus se mit à chercher la cape d'invisibilité de James ; il estimait avoir déjà pris assez de risque pour Sirius ce soir, autant couvrir ses arrières cette fois.

Il sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame (« Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces allers-retours ? Vous vous croyez dans un moulin ? ») et jeta la cape sur lui.

Il prit plusieurs passages secrets pour sortir du château au plus vite. Il n'était pas de nature à paniquer en temps normal mais il se demanda soudain si les aboiements de Sirius - car il était persuadé que cela ne pouvait être que lui - n'étaient pas le signe d'un danger. Les scénarios catastrophes tournaient dans sa tête. Peut-être que le directeur enfermait occasionnellement d'autres loups-garous dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Non, c'était vraiment stupide comme idée.

À présent dans le parc, il courait à perdre haleine. Arrivé au Saule Cogneur, il vit Sirius étendu à quelques mètres.

« Sirius ? Tu vas bien ? »  
>Une vilaine plaie saignait sur sa joue droite.<br>« Je me suis pris les branches du Saule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... J'avais pourtant réussi à appuyer sur sa racine. _(Deetz)_  
>- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?<br>- J'ai perdu ma collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, je les ai cherchées partout... Sauf à la Cabane hurlante. Il ne m'en manquait plus que sept... » répondit Sirius avec un air déconfit.

Stupéfait, Remus fixa Sirius. Patmol était célèbre pour ses actions irréfléchies, mais il parvenait encore à le surprendre. Remus se releva, laissant un Sirius faussement agonisant au sol. Agacé par les jérémiades volontairement excessives de son ami, il pointa sa baguette et grogna un Rictusempra, puis tourna les talons alors que Sirius continuait de se tordre par terre, mais de rire, cette fois. _(Yana)_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Peter se réveilla, il trouva un dortoir bien plus calme que ce à quoi ses camarades l'avaient habitué. _(Yana)_  
>Tous ses camarades avaient dû partir déjeuner, il ne restait plus que lui, et Remus. Remus qui d'ailleurs farfouillait dans les affaires de James.<br>« Hé Remus, tu cherches quelque chose ?  
>- Hein ? Euh non rien je me suis juste trompé de tiroir, c'est rien. »<br>Il partit aussitôt dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune sans un regard pour Peter.

Peter finit par se lever et s'habiller, il repensait à l'attitude étrange de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter ? Si seulement c'était quelque chose contre James et qu'il réussissait à le découvrir, il pourrait enfin prendre la place de Remus et briller aux yeux de James, et au revoir Remus. _(Sugie)_

Peter se frottait les mains, affichant une mine de gros rat réjoui. Pourquoi Remus était-il préféré à lui ? Mais cela n'allait pas durer ! Il sortit de son dortoir, prêt à suivre Remus afin de découvrir ce qu'il mijotait. Cependant un bruit vint le distraire, il avait faim. Sa petite brioche flasque devient donc sa priorité pour quelques instants. Remontant dans sa chambre, il prit cinq Chocogrenouilles sous son polochon, le choix était vaste. Il aimait se faufiler dans les cuisines ou chaparder à Pré-au-lard de quoi entretenir cette silhouette si particulière. Or, ses Chocogrenouilles étaient fondues, étant donné qu'il dormait chaque soir dessus... Il s'en mit partout, le petit goret ! Une fois la panse bien remplie il pouvait partir à l'aventure. Dans les couloirs, il se mit à flairer, guetter dans tous les coins pour trouver Remus. Il méritait vraiment son titre de rat. Son instinct le guida dans les sous-sols, qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

« Hé, la grosse face de rat pleine de chocolat !  
>Oh non ! Le rat était fait ! Une bande de Serpentards l'avait encerclé. Mais que faire ? <em>(Miaooouuu)<em>  
>Une seule solution : la fuite. Peter courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes dodues le lui permettaient. Les Serpentards, tout à leur hilarité devant ce ridicule spectacle, ne cherchèrent même pas à le poursuivre. Rendu au rez-de-chaussée, Peter arrêta enfin sa folle course, et tenta de reprendre son souffle sous le regard intrigué des élèves qui se rendaient dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque son cœur eut repris son rythme normal, il estima que le meilleur moyen d'éviter de semblables mésaventures était de rejoindre ses populaires amis. L'air soudain conquérant à l'idée de les rejoindre, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la Grande Salle... Pour finalement s'étaler lamentablement. Lourdement, Peter essaya de se redresser et comprit que la raison de sa chute n'était autre qu'une Bombabouse négligemment abandonnée qui libérait déjà sa célèbre odeur. Humilié, le corps douloureux, il s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors où ses amis, déjà parés pour le match, l'attendaient.<p>

« Peter a l'air de charmante humeur, ce matin. Tu as eu une nuit difficile ? Tu as failli t'étouffer en ronflant ? demanda un Sirius tout cabossé. _(Yana)_  
>- Et toi tu t'es battu avec tes oreillers ? » répondit Peter, visiblement vexé.<br>Sirius était aussi un obstacle dans le plan diabolique de Peter. Il fallait l'éliminer. S'horrifiant lui-même par cette pensée, il laissa tomber la tartine qu'il était en train de se beurrer et resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, lui donnant l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

« James, tu veux que je te tartine des petits pains ? »  
>Il était temps de passer réellement à l'action ; rien de tel qu'un beurrage de tartine pour s'accorder les faveurs du plus courageux des Gryffondors.<br>Mais James, comme souvent, ne l'écoutait pas. Peter ramassa sa tartine et la mâchonna d'un air triste en soupirant. Il tourna la tête vers Remus, qui lui aussi était silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il connecta les quelques neurones qui avaient réussi à se développer dans son cerveau et se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec le fait que Remus fouillait, ce matin même, dans les affaires de James.  
>Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Lily qui avait l'air furieuse. <em>(Deetz)<em>

Tout ce petit monde se tourna vers Lily, plus particulièrement James. Ce dernier ordonna à Peter de se bouger pour laisser de la place à la jolie rousse, tout en adoptant le ton de la plaisanterie. Le petit grassouillet n'hésita pas une seconde à retirer ses grosses fesses (FLASQUES) du banc, ravi de faire plaisir à James. Cependant, empoté comme il était, il renversa du jus de citrouille sur la table, ce qui lui attira le regard moqueur de Sirius. James n'y prêta pas attention, il n'avait d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour Lily. Elle leur expliqua la raison de sa colère, elle avait perdu son devoir de potion à la bibliothèque et n'avait pas le temps de le retrouver ni de le refaire. Peter, de ses petits yeux de rat, avait tout vu (et entendu). Oh oui, c'était le bon moment pour briller ! Il avait peut-être échoué ce matin, lamentablement même, mais une nouvelle occasion se présentait à lui pour conquérir à jamais son héros. C'était un as de la fouine. Il allait le retrouver ce devoir. Il partit donc d'un pas précipité vers la bibliothèque, offrant aux autres élèves la vision charmante d'un gros rat qui se dandine.

Il arriva à la bibliothèque, prêt à fureter dans les moindres recoins. Il aperçu Severus Rogue, assis à une table, plongé dans un devoir. Intrigué il se dirigea vers lui, se moquant de son physique peu agréable. Et oui, Peter Pettigrow, réputé pour sa face de rat et sa silhouette dodue, n'avait pas conscience de sa mocheté, quand il se regardait dans un miroir, il se disait « hé t'es pas mal toi ! ». Malgré tout il avait un talent. Son odorat à toute épreuve, ainsi que sa mémoire olfactive. Il reconnut une odeur familière, à la fois douce et puissante. Celle de Remus. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Alors, il se mit à renifler un peu partout, lui donnant l'air encore plus ridicule, afin de remonter à la source de ce parfum. Ohoho ! après tout , c'était peut-être son jour de chance. Il pourrait démasquer Remus !

Malheureusement pour lui, il était un peu trop vaste pour pouvoir circuler aisément entre les rayons. Plusieurs livres tombèrent lors de son passage, ce qui alerta inévitablement la bibliothécaire. Elle s'empressa de trouver le fauteur de trouble. Peter s'arrêta net dans sa course, en voyant son Irma devant lui. À ses yeux Irma Pince était la femme la plus sexy de Poudlard. Il fixa sa tête de vautour. Que faire ? Devait-il s'expliquer auprès de Mme Pince et tenter ainsi une approche ? Ou bien trouver Remus ? L'amour d'Irma ou l'amitié de James ? Son cœur se déchirait. Irma, femme d'action, se rua sur lui, pour elle pas question qu'un jeune benêt vienne agresser ses bébés livres d'amour. MAIS QUE FAIRE ? _(Miaooouuu)_

De l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, Severus était assis seul à une table, il était entouré de livres et de parchemins, plongé dans un devoir de potion, celui de Sirius. Il avait du mal à rester concentré, plusieurs filles le regardaient en pouffant de rire. Il en avait pourtant l'habitude, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis à part Lily... Oui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait été rejeté par les autres à cause de son apparence, il était très timide et renfermé, il aimait les études contrairement à ses camarades, il prenait plaisir à apprendre. On le trouvait bizarre, habillé toujours tout en noir, ses cheveux lui cachant le visage, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Oui, Severus était étrange, mais il avait eu une vie difficile, une mère sorcière, un père moldu, une mère toujours absente, un père violent, il avait de nombreuses fois assisté à leurs disputes, à leurs bagarres, et il en avait pris des coups lui aussi plus d'une fois, il n'avait jamais été entouré d'amour, il ne savait pas d'ailleurs pas ce que c'était jusqu'au jour où il a rencontré Lily, elle avait su franchir les barrières qu'il s'était créées, elle l'avait fait rire, il adorait discuter avec elle pendant des heures, il se sentait intéressant, important. Mais aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de la perdre... Il finit par sortir de ses pensées, il devait finir ce devoir à temps pour Sirius, il lui avait promis de l'aider pour Lily, et c'était la seule chose qui lui importait. _(Sugie)_

Il ouvrit son livre de potion, s'arrêta quelques temps pour observer l'inscription à l'intérieur : "Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-mêlé" . Mais James débarqua dans la bibliothèque fonçant vers lui.  
>« Avoue-le, c'est toi, Snivellus, qui a piqué le devoir de Lily ! Rends-le-lui, tu pourras l'admirer un autre jour !<br>- J'ai rien pris, arrête et laisse moi travailler !  
>- Tu vas réussir sans ton livre de potion ? » James partit en courant, hilare, le livre de Rogue sous le bras. <em>(louloute 54)<em>

Irma Pince était une femme qui avait dévoué toute sa vie à ses livres et à sa bibliothèque. Quiconque tentait de causer du grabuge voyait fondre sur lui la bibliothécaire-rapace. Et dans sa ligne de mire : Peter Pettigrow, qui agressait ses précieux livres avec ses bourrelets. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça, d'autant plus que sa proie était à sa merci. En effet le jeune Pettigrow ne bougeait plus, il la fixait d'un air bête. Il était confus, ne savait pas quoi faire, son pauvre cerveau commençait à surchauffer. Cependant Irma vit James Potter courir dans les allées de la bibliothèque en gloussant comme une petite hyène ! Estimant que stopper ce malappris était plus important que s'occuper d'un grassouillet insignifiant, elle remit les livres en place d'un coup de baguette sans même un regard pour ce pauvre Peter, puis se dirigea vers James, qui allait presque lui échapper ! _(Miaooouuu)_

James, très fier de lui, conserva son sourire jusqu'au moment où il remarqua que Madame Pince pestiférait après lui. Peu enclin à entendre ses vociférations, il lui fit un geste d'excuse accompagné d'un air faussement contrit, puis s'éclipsa rapidement de la bibliothèque, le livre de Rogue toujours à la main. Une fois à bonne distance de l'antre du dragon (ou plutôt de la dragonne), il feuilleta l'ouvrage, et ne trouvant aucun intérêt aux gribouillages ajoutés en marge des potions, James apostropha un première année qui passait par là :

« Hé, toi ! Heu... Petit ? Arrête-toi deux minutes, lui dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule. Fais voir un peu tes couleurs ? Poufsouffle... Oui, ça ira. Tiens, cadeau, un livre... en pas très bon état, qui te servira dans quelques années. Tu aimes les potions ?  
>- Ben, non, bégaya le jeune élève avec des yeux ronds.<br>- Brave petit, répondit James en lui tapotant la tête. Allez, sois sage, ne fais pas exploser de mignonnes Veracrasses, mange des légumes et brosse-toi les dents, ne jette pas de cacahuètes sur tes amis, fais ton lit, tu sais bien que ton elfe de maison n'a pas envie que tu le déguises, range ta chambre, ne torture pas les Chocogrenouilles et fais tes devoirs » énuméra-t-il avec une voix maternelle en disparaissant au coin du couloir. _(Yana)_

Severus regarda madame Pince courser James. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour l'empêcher de voler son livre. Toutes les annotations qu'il contenait risquaient de lui causer des ennuis, il eut une sensation bizarre au creux du ventre, comme s'il avait raté une marche. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Courir après madame Pince ? Provoquer James en duel ? Non, bien sûr que non, cela aurait été une occasion de plus d'être ridiculisé. Il pourrait toujours user de sa capacité à proférer des mensonges en disant que les écritures n'étaient pas de lui. Il allait finir le devoir de Sirius, car si James pensait que son incroyable don pour les potions était uniquement dépendant des livres, il était un parfait crétin.

Ainsi, Severus recolla son nez sur son parchemin, ses cheveux gras pendant de part et d'autre de son visage. Il gratta consciencieusement sans accorder un regard à Peter - dont il ignorait cependant la raison de la présence dans la bibliothèque. Sûrement devait-il fouiner, comme à son habitude. Son visage se figea soudain. Pouvait-il être au courant de son marché avec Sirius ? Il tourna vivement la tête vers Peter (qui s'interrompit dans un reniflement) et plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non cette fouine savait quelque chose.  
>« Tu cherches un livre sur les régimes magiques express, Petit Gros ? » susurra-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.<br>Peter eut une exclamation de peur. Ses petits yeux allaient en tous sens, se posant (sans le savoir) sur Remus, puis sur la porte, puis sur les étagères.  
>« N...Non. J'ai... J'ai entendu que Lily avait perdu son devoir de potions et je suis venu le chercher. Voilà. D'autres questions Servilus ? Il essayait d'adopter un ton de défi qui ne dupait personne.<br>- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, Petit Gros, ou je pourrais malencontreusement renverser une potion d'amnésie dans ton jus de citrouille... Ou pire... » Les yeux de Severus flamboyaient de colère et les ailes de son nez étaient livides. Il avait déjà amorcé un geste vers sa baguette, ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux yeux vifs et humides de Peter. Il avait perdu cette partie-là, madame Pince n'étant toujours pas de retour, rien n'empêchait Rogue de lui lancer un sort. Il estima préférable de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Severus soupira et regarda un petit moment la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière Pettigrow.  
>L'information sur le devoir de Lily ne lui avait pas échappé.<em><br>« Accio_ devoir de potion de Lily Evans ! »  
>Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit. Puis un parchemin vola en sa direction, surgissant d'une des allées. Severus l'attrapa au vol. Un sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il lisait le devoir de Lily. Il était parfait. Il s'attela à finir le devoir de Sirius et se demanda à qui il allait d'abord donner son devoir de potions. <em>(Deetz)<em>

Il estima finalement que Lily prévalait sur tout autre sorcier de Poudlard. Sirius resterait un peu plus longtemps dans l'attente de son devoir, et James, ce misérable James, pouvait s'amuser un temps avec son livre de Potions, si ça lui chantait. Quittant la bibliothèque, il se hâta vers la Grande Salle à la recherche de sa dulcinée ; cependant lorsqu'il atteignit la Salle en question, il la trouva vide. Tous, élèves comme professeurs, étaient sortis pour assister au match de Quidditch ; on attendait une victoire mémorable de Gryffondor. Tous les espoirs se posaient sur James. Encore une fois, Snivellus allait rester dans l'ombre ; il se dirigea donc à pas pesants vers le Stade, ruminant des obscénités à l'encontre de ses ennemis de toujours. _(Neptuune)_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Il était presque dix heures lorsque James se posta, le balai en main, derrière la grande porte du Stade qui donnait sur le terrain, dans l'attente d'un signal pour entrer sur le terrain. Tous ses coéquipiers étaient sous tension, prêts à en découdre. Lui avait la tête ailleurs. Au contraire des autres joueurs qui trépignaient à ses côtés, il ne se laissait pas aller à l'excitation et gardait un calme et une sérénité pour le moins exemplaires. Les cris au dehors prenaient de l'ampleur, et la voix de Rolanda Bibine, amplifiée par un sort de Sonorus, retentissait dans les gradins. James l'entendit s'enthousiasmer sur la vitesse et la grâce des modèles de Nimbus 1979 appartenant aux joueurs de Serdaigle ; il était temps pour lui d'entrer sur le terrain. Il se tourna vers son équipe, et avec un grand sourire, leur donna le signal du départ. La grande porte s'ouvrit devant eux, et sous les applaudissements ils s'élancèrent sur le terrain.

Or, Remus était toujours dans la bibliothèque. Il avait assisté à la confrontation entre Pettigrow et Rogue, et à la nouvelle humiliation de Severus par son ami James. Depuis que Rogue avait quitté la bibliothèque, le laissant seul, il avait laissé gambader ses pensées, et avait tenté de modeler un plan pour aider le pauvre Serpentard aux cheveux gras à gagner ses faveurs auprès de la belle Lily. Il était parvenu à mettre en place une idée quand il se rendit compte du calme des lieux. Personne ne passait dans le couloir (on n'entendait que Peeves, qui hurlait un chant grossier), l'étage semblait vide. Tendant l'oreille, au loin lui parvinrent les commentaires de Rolanda Bibine, et les cris des supporters. Le match avait commencé, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Un dilemme s'offrit alors à lui ; il pouvait rejoindre le Stade et encourager son ami, ou rester dans l'enceinte du château et mettre en œuvre son plan.. _(Neptuune)_

Pettigrow, qui était dans l'enceinte du stade pour soutenir son meilleur ami James, aperçut Sirius de loin entouré de quelques filles de Gryffondor, elles riaient aux éclats, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Peter. En effet, en plus d'avoir l'impression de paraître moins important que Remus et Sirius aux yeux de James, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec les filles, cela le rendait furieux, parce que lui se trouvait plutôt pas mal, et surtout beaucoup mieux que ces deux crâneurs... Mais un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage, quand il mit ses mains dans les poches car il était parvenu à rendre fou Sirius avec les cartes des Chocogrenouille. En effet, quelques jours auparavant, alors que Sirius, James et Remus n'étaient pas dans le dortoir, Peter en avait profité pour subtiliser les cartes de Sirius, il savait qu'il était fier de sa petite collection et que si quelqu'un avait le malheur de les voler, il mettrait un terme à toute relation avec cette personne. Le plan de Peter était de cacher les cartes dans les affaires de Remus afin qu'une dispute éclate mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps, ou plutôt le courage, de mettre son plan en action... _(PommeCherry)_

Après une brève hésitation, Remus rejoignit les gradins des Gryffondors, il savait que son absence éveillerait les soupçons de ses amis, il ne ratait jamais un match de Quidditch, excepté les lendemains de pleine lune. De toute façon son plan n'était pas encore au point, Severus n'était aux yeux de Lily qu'un simple ami, une relation qui pour Remus pouvait encore évoluer.

D'un pas rapide il rejoint ses camarades. « Où étais-tu ? » demanda Sirius. « Chez le Professeur Vieillebranche, il m'a redonné des "dragées" », répondit Remus dans un murmure. Patmol hocha la tête, il savait que la pleine lune approchait et que Remus avait besoin de ses pilules _Reprimloup_ pour retarder sa transformation. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, en effet en un instant une quasi-hystérie s'était emparée des Gryffondors. Les spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés sur James qui semblait avoir repéré le Vif d'or et amorça une descente en piqué, vite imité par l'attrapeur adverse, des cris d'encouragements fusèrent alors chez les Serdaigles. Tout d'un coup James remonta, c'était une feinte, il laissa ainsi son adversaire presque au ras du sol tout penaud. Face à l'indignation des Serdaigles, les Gryffondors répondirent par une salve d'applaudissements, « bien joué Potter !», « on est les meilleurs ! ». James termina son petit numéro par quelques loopings, lui permettant en même temps d'éviter les Cognards envoyés par les batteurs de Serdaigle. Même s'il ne remplaçait que temporairement l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, resté à l'infirmerie en raison d'une infection au pus de bulbobulb, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire remarquer au poste qu'il avait longtemps convoité.

« Sacré Cornedrue », dit avec fierté Sirius. « Haha, oui, sacré James, quelle envolée ! » répondit bruyamment Peter, suivit ensuite de son rire gras laissant dans son sillage une haleine des plus agréables. Un groupe de filles s'éloigna alors de Pettigrow. Remus jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux bas des tribunes des Gryffondors, Lily esquissa un sourire en direction de James, ces derniers temps elle avait l'air de le trouver de moins en moins arrogant. _(cent-scrupules)_

Allait-elle, elle aussi, finir par succomber à son charme ? James était un garçon incroyable, loyal, courageux et charmant quand il le voulait bien, mais il pouvait être également parfaitement odieux. Ce pauvre Rogue souffrait quotidiennement des remarques mesquines de James, qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que Lily portait à ce Serpentard. Certes, Rogue avait des traits de caractère détestables, et pour une raison inconnue, il avait l'horrible manie de constamment chercher à percer le mystère des affaires de leur petit groupe. S'il parvenait à ses fins, les cinq garçons seraient très probablement exclus de Poudlard. Jamais les parents d'élèves n'accepteraient que leurs enfants fréquentent un loup-garou, et le ministère ne tolérerait jamais une infraction aux lois magiques telle que l'illégale condition d'Animagus.

En voyant James foncer droit sur les poursuiveurs adverses, Remus fronça les sourcils. James était son ami, un ami tel qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos alors que bien d'autres à sa place auraient pris la fuite. Rogue méprisait ouvertement tous ceux, à part Lily, qui n'étaient pas des sangs-purs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'en prendrait également à Remus s'il _savait_.

Bien sûr, rien ne pouvait justifier la cruauté des humiliations que lui faisaient subir les Maraudeurs, et Remus était conscient qu'il devait trouver un moyen de calmer les ardeurs de ses amis. Mais de là à trahir James ? À faire en sorte que la fille qu'il convoitait, peu importe pour quelles raisons, lui échappe ? Non, Remus ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose.

VLAAAAAAN !

Pour la deuxième fois en une journée, Remus chancela sous l'effet d'un violent coup à la tête.

« Oh pardon mon pote, s'excusa Sirius qui continuait à gesticuler sous l'effet de l'excitation. Regarde, regarde ! » hurla-t-il en pointant le terrain du doigt. James virevoltait entre les joueurs à la poursuite du Vif d'or, échappa à un Cognard, donna un grand coup de coude à l'attrapeur de Serdaigle qui venait de le rejoindre et attrapa le Vif d'or dans un dernier effort avant de changer brusquement de direction, le poing levé. Des exclamations de joie fusèrent dans la tribune rouge et or. Remus, souriant et applaudissant, regarda James passer devant eux et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit son ami faire un clin d'œil à Lily.

Plusieurs minutes après, Remus, Sirius et Peter parvinrent à rejoindre la star du match sur le terrain. Tout transpirant et rayonnant, ce dernier les accueillit avec une accolade telle qu'il en souleva le petit Peter.

« J'ai-le-vertige, hoqueta celui-ci.  
>- Tu es l'âme même de Gryffondor, mon brave Peter ! sourit Remus. <em>(Yana)<em>  
>- Beau match Potter ! lui lança une jolie fille aux cheveux courts.<br>- Merci McKinnon », répondit James avec un sourire, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que Lily avait bien entendu. Remus leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Cornedrue était incorrigible ! (_Albany_)

Tous les Gryffondors s'en allèrent rapidement fêter leur victoire, sous le regard dépité de l'équipe adverse. Alors que tous ses confrères se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Lupin se demandait comment parler à James en faveur de Rogue. Il fallait profiter dès ce soir de son exaltation : James fier de lui et claironnant serait plus à l'écoute, et certainement plus compatissant à l'égard du pauvre Severus. Remus se décida enfin ; après le souper, il parlerait à James.

Sirius quant à lui portait à bout de bras son meilleur ami, vainqueur, hurlant des chants de joie en chœur avec le reste de l'équipe et reprenant les paroles de leur Hymne :

_« Nous sommes les plus forts  
>Toujours jusqu'à la mort<br>Notre couleur est l'or  
>Voilà les Gryffondors ! »<em>

Mais une fois arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, il croisa les yeux de Pettigrow. Il intercepta un regard noir, empli de colère, qui jurait avec son air habituellement admiratif et synonyme de bonnes intentions. Patmol fut instantanément alerté ; le regard suspect du dernier de la bande n'augurait rien de bon. Quelles mauvaises pensées pouvaient traverser son esprit à cet instant ? Il chercha à soutenir le regard du malappris, mais celui-ci avait déjà baissé les yeux.

« Lâche. Qu'il ne tente pas de faire le malin une fois de plus, je resterai sur mes gardes, pensa Patmol, et je ne suis ni patient ni indulgent envers les fourbes et les traîtres. » Malgré sa petite taille et son air innocent, Sirius avait su déceler depuis longtemps les mauvais penchants de Pettigrow. Et il en avait à présent la preuve. Encore restait-il à le mettre hors d'état de nuire à la bande des Maraudeurs ; il alerta tout de suite son meilleur ami. Mais c'était peine perdue.  
>« James, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se mêler de Pettigrow pour un temps. Je le sens pas, le bougre me regarde bizarrement.<br>- Dis pas de sottises, Sirius. Notre bon vieux Peter est inoffensif ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à un Boursouf ! Tu as dû te tromper. Allez, viens boire un peu de Bièrraubeurre avec nous ; ça te détendra. Hé, sinon, t'as pas vu le regard que m'a lancé Evans tout à l'heure ? Je te le dis Sirius. Cette fille sera bientôt à moi, elle peine à résister à mes charmes. »

Patmol était décontenancé, James ne comprenait pas. Il minimisait le danger que pouvait représenter Pettigrow, constamment en quête de reconnaissance et de protection. Oh, et puis qu'importe ! Ce soir était soir de fête. Gryffondor était vainqueur, James était très heureux, et le mieux que pouvait faire son meilleur ami était de profiter avec lui de sa soirée. _(Neptuune)  
><em>

Remus alla rejoindre Sirius et James. Ils étaient en train de se remémorer le match, la plupart des filles regardaient James amoureusement. Lily Evans était là aussi mais en retrait, elle regardait James du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire timide. James n'y prêtait pas attention, trop occupé à regarder Sirius imiter une scène du match debout sur une chaise. Remus repensa à Severus et à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Lily, il se disait que James devrait prendre exemple sur lui à ce propos, mais il ne lui en voulut pas trop, après chaque match de Quidditch, James ne pensait pas aux filles, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, faire la fête avec ses amis. Remus se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas Peter, il se demandait bien où il pouvait être. Cela était étonnant de sa part, lui qui à chaque fois se cassait une patte pour aller flatter James dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il alla donc voir Sirius, qui avait arrêté de faire le pitre et s'était posé près de la cheminée, l'air pensif. _(PommeCherry)_

De son côté Severus faisait les cent pas dans sa salle commune, il avait remarqué le regard de Lily sur James après le match... James... il serrait les poings à la pensée de celui-ci, il le haïssait, tout lui réussissait, il était aimé, il avait des tas d'amis, il était doué, et maintenant même Lily semblait ne plus voir que James. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien, arrogant, méprisant ! Il devait faire quelque chose, avouer enfin à Lily ses sentiments... Mais il avait peur, peur d'être rejeté, il l'avait si souvent été mais il ne le supporterait pas de la part de Lily...

Il finit par se souvenir qu'il avait le devoir de Lily, ce serait un moyen d'aller la voir et elle lui en serait sûrement très reconnaissante. Il prit le devoir de potions, passa à travers le portrait qui gardait la salle commune des Serpentards et remonta les escaliers qui montait à la salle commune des Gryffondors. _(Sugie)_

Cependant, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la pauvre, et jolie Lily dans l'ignorance. Il se décida donc à attendre que quelqu'un ne vienne l'aider.

Une voix l'interpella soudain :  
>« Rogue ? » <em>(Caramélisé)<em>

C'était Peter Petitgrow. Il fonça sur lui, fixant le devoir de Lily que Rogue tenait fermement dans la main.  
>« Oh ! C'était toi qui avais le devoir de Lily, merci, je vais pouvoir lui rendre. » Peter le lui arracha des mains.<br>« Tiens j'ai retrouvé en échange ton livre de potions ! » Il lui jeta au visage avant de partir en trottinant et en riant dans le couloir. Peter était fier de lui : son plan avait marché, il avait récupéré le devoir de Lily et avait réussi à mettre les cartes de Chocogrenouilles dans un livre de potions gribouillé trouvé par terre et faire accuser Rogue. Il fonça rejoindre James le sourire aux lèvres. _(louloute54)_

Le visage bouillonnant, Rogue observa la silhouette grotesque de Peter – qui se prenait les pans de sa robe en courant – avec un très grand mécontentement. À cause de ce dernier, son plan destiné à (enfin) avouer ses sentiments à Lily par l'intermédiaire du parchemin de potion n'était plus, à présent, qu'un très lointain souvenir. « Je suis certain que Peter a été envoyé par James afin d'obtenir toute la gratitude de Lily et s'afficher à ses cotés », pensa-t-il subitement, sans jeter un seul regard à son livre de potions jonché sur le sol. « Mais... cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserai pas être un obstacle. » _(Docteur Jekyll )_

Severus finit par ramasser son livre de potions, il était tout de même soulagé de l'avoir récupéré sans que personne n'ait pu découvrir ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il descendit les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor afin de retourner dans les cachots pour réfléchir à un nouveau moyen d'avouer ses sentiments à la belle Lily !

Pendant ce temps-là, Pettigrow fit son apparition dans la salle commune de sa maison. Remus l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, il était rassuré que rien ne soit arrivé à son ami. Cependant Sirius le dévisagea et lui fit subir un interrogatoire, lui demandant où il était, ce qu'il faisait et avec qui. Sirius n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont Peter l'avait regardé quelques heures avant. Il se méfiait, mais ne pouvait en parler, personne ne l'aurait pris au sérieux. Remus, avec son grand cœur, lui aurait dit qu'il se faisait des idées, que Peter était leur ami, qu'il ne manigançait rien dans leur dos ; James, quant à lui, lui aurait répondu, qu'à part pour se souvenir de la façon de nouer ses lacets, Peter n'utilisait pas beaucoup son cerveau, qu'il était aussi inoffensif qu'une petite souris. Et il aurait ri en pensant à son petit jeu de mots, Peter, Queudver, le rat, une petite souris. Sirius devait mener son enquête seul, alors il décida de s'aider de la carte des Maraudeurs pour pister Peter. _(PommeCherry)_

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un dortoir que ne troublaient que les grommellements occasionnels des endormis, Sirius, les mains croisées sous la nuque, était étendu, les yeux grands ouverts. Peter avait abreuvé James de regards mielleux toute la soirée. L'agacement qu'éprouvait le jeune Black à ce sujet et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait surpris le regard glacial de Peter l'empêcheraient de trouver le sommeil, il le savait. Combien de nuits blanches avait-il passé à réfléchir lors des absences inexpliquées de Remus au cours de leurs premières années à Poudlard ?

Se redressant soudain, Sirius décida de mettre en pratique ce qu'il considérait comme le remède universel à tout problème : l'organisation d'une bonne vieille farce. Procédant méthodiquement, le Maraudeur identifia sa victime, observa quelques instant la bouche grande ouverte de la cible puis se mit à l'œuvre.

Le lendemain matin, fidèle à ses habitudes, Remus fut le premier à se réveiller. Il profita des quelques instants de paix qui précédaient le réveil de ses amis pour les observer. James, le nez et la bouche déformés par l'oreiller, était allongé sur le ventre. Peter, agité de légers soubresauts, émettait de petits couinements, et Sirius, également sur le ventre, s'étalait en diagonale sur son lit entièrement défait, un pied pendant dans le vide.

Remus se leva en souriant et s'habilla méticuleusement pendant que le réveil enchanté qu'il avait offert à Peter, avant de soigneusement le dissimuler dans le dortoir, se mettait à hurler, provoquant les habituels sursauts et vociférations. Tranquillement assis sur son lit, Remus écouta les bougonnements se transformer en concours de jurons entre James et Sirius, jusqu'au moment où...

« Oh mais non, c'est pas vrai ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Peter. En caleçon, le gras de son ventre mouvant au gré de ses rapides déplacements, il semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête alors que l'intégralité du contenu de sa malle tournoyait aléatoirement autour de sa tête, largement hors de portée de ses petits poings dodus qui se refermaient dans le vide. Après les quelques instants marquant leur incrédulité, James et Remus explosèrent de rire. Ce genre de blague était monnaie courante dans le dortoir, et la réaction modérée de Sirius à cette vision si surprenante indiquait sans confusion possible qu'il en était le responsable. Mais Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'insouciance et la désinvolture qui habitaient d'ordinaire les yeux de son ami en de telles circonstances avait été remplacée par un regard quelque peu froid, et que le sourire du grand brun n'était au mieux que dédaigneux, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas Peter des yeux.

Une fois James venu en aide à Queudver, et malgré la disparition de toutes les chaussettes droites du plus petit des Maraudeurs, le petit groupe gagna finalement la Salle Commune. _(Yana)_

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, les garçons s'installèrent et joyeusement, commencèrent à manger. Sirius, comme à son habitude, avait pris une place où il pouvait surveiller son frère Regulus. Aujourd'hui, il était assis à côté de Rogue, Rogue qui lisait encore un manuel de cours. Il ne cessait donc jamais d'étudier la magie noire ? Dès le matin ? Un éclair capta le regard de l'Animagus, pourtant. Il plissa les yeux, et Remus remarqua son intérêt pour le Serpentard aux cheveux longs.

Cet échange silencieux passa inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres, James étant trop occupé à regarder Lily et Peter à idolâtrer James.

Tout à coup, Sirius se leva et alla s'asseoir face à Severus. Ce dernier leva lentement les yeux de son manuel de Potions, tandis que le Gryffondor allongea le bras pour attraper...  
>« Mes cartes de Chocogrenouille ! »<p>

Peter cessa un instant de contempler la magnificence de son ami et eut un sourire en coin, sourire que Remus remarqua, sans comprendre son sens. En réalité, il se maudissait d'avoir été trop impatient et de ne pas avoir attendu le soir pour les glisser dans les affaires de Remus, tout en se délectant du spectacle de ce que Sirius était en train d'infliger à Severus.

Il était terriblement jaloux de l'amitié particulière qui se tissait entre James, Sirius et Remus, le laissant parfois à part. Seul James était plus clément avec lui, ce qui justifiait en partie que Peter soit constamment à ses basques. De plus, James était le moins méfiant : Peter avait tout de même remarqué les regards de plus en plus froids de Sirius. Il s'en moquait, après tout, il cherchait à les évincer du groupe, à faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus que James et lui.  
>Et il y arriverait, parole de rat !<p>

Après cet instant d'hilarité générale, où Severus avait fini les cheveux teints en rose avant qu'un professeur ne daigne intervenir, les quatre se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours : Potions. Mais avant, Sirius avait subtilisé ce qu'il savait être le devoir que Rogue lui avait promis en échange d'un autre service. Bien entendu, il ne parlerait jamais à Lily en faveur de ce bâtard graisseux, mais s'il pouvait éviter un autre T en Potions... tous les moyens étaient bons !

Devant leur salle, James entendit Lily se plaindre de la perte de son devoir, et alors qu'une de ses amies répliquait que Slughorn l'adorait tellement qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour qu'elle lui rende plus tard, il arriva, tout sourire.  
>« Alors Evans, on a perdu quelque chose ?<br>- Tu sais où il est ?  
>- Je l'ai trouvé dans la Salle commune hier, il faudrait que tu apprennes à surveiller tes affaires.<br>- Oh, merci James ! »  
>Le dit James faillit rougir ou exploser de joie en entendant Lily prononcer son prénom avec de la joie non dissimulée, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser un sourire, elle le réfréna : « Même pas en rêve. »<p>

Ouch. Les regards désolés de ses amis le consolèrent un peu, et ils rentrèrent en classe. _(Madness)_

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au devoir subtilisé à Rogue. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le papier qu'il aurait dû recevoir en échange d'un service, mais du propre devoir de Snivellus. D'un coup de baguette, Sirius effaça le nom de Rogue en haut du devoir et modifia suffisamment l'écriture minuscule pour que le document puisse passer pour l'un de ses propres brouillons. S'excusant auprès du professeur Slughorn pour l'état de son parchemin, il regagna tranquillement son chaudron alors que Rogue entreprenait de vider son sac, précautionneusement d'abord, puis furieusement, lorsqu'au bout de trois premières vérifications infructueuses il s'aperçut de la disparition de son devoir si minutieusement préparé. Alors que du coin de l'œil, Remus notait que Rogue fulminait, son attention fut détournée par Peter qui avait décidé de bouleverser la routine du groupe en installant son propre chaudron entre James et Sirius. Cornedrue lui jeta un regard surpris mais n'insista pas, alors que Sirius sembla se raidir.

Le cours de potion puis la pause déjeuner se déroulèrent calmement, mais Sirius semblait s'être muré dans un silence inaccoutumé qui intriguait légèrement James et inquiétait Remus, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse de commentaire.

Puis vinrent les cours de l'après-midi, avec l'Histoire en guise de digestion. Aaaah Binns, ce bon vieux Binns. Rien de tel que ses cours pour s'enrichir l'esprit. Oh, bien sûr, il ne fallait guère escompter retenir la moindre information utile sur Elfrida Clagg et le Conseil des sorciers, mais le désintérêt complet qu'opposait le professeur aux activités de ses élèves avait ceci de pratique qu'il facilitait grandement les manigances en tout genre.

L'humeur peu studieuse des Maraudeurs se révélait particulièrement perturbée par James, qui, murmurant des incantations en tortillant légèrement sa baguette, était discrètement en train de nouer entre eux les lacets de deux Serdaigles au premier rang. Peter, quant à lui, somnolait vaguement sous le regard étrangement fixe de Remus. Sirius, plus alerte que d'habitude, se penchait tour à tour vers chacun de ses amis, ouvrait la bouche, semblait changer d'avis et se renfrognait à nouveau.

La cloche libératrice sonna enfin, les deux Serdaigles s'écroulèrent dans un grand fracas de livres sous le regard morne du professeur Binns et les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers les serres de botanique.

Contrairement à l'habitude qui voulait qu'il gambade en tête du groupe à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de sortir au grand air, Sirius était en retrait, le visage morose. Décidément, Remus était de plus en plus surpris par l'ambiance qui régnait depuis quelques jours au sein de son groupe. Peut-être que le cabot et le rat s'étaient disputés ? Mais à quel propos ? Et pourquoi, alors que leurs fréquents enfantillages se réglaient toujours de manière amicale, avaient-ils décidé de garder le secret ?

N'y tenant plus, Remus se résolut à aborder la question le soir même avec l'une des deux parties au litige. _(Yana)_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Severus était parti à la recherche de Sirius. Il avait découvert que c'était lui qui avait volé son devoir, puisqu'il l'avait rendu au professeur Slughorn alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le récupérer. Preuve, Severus le tenait dans sa main. Il possédait ainsi une preuve, et ne manquerait pas de confondre son ennemi. Enfin, l'un de ses ennemis.

Lorsqu'il parvint au deuxième étage, il entendit des voix familières. Lupin et Lily discutaient. C'était vrai, ils étaient amis. Et si Sirius ne pouvait pas l'aider, peut-être que Lupin si...

« Mais Lily, James n'est pas un gros prétentieux incapable d'aimer les autres !  
>- Pense ce que tu veux, mais à part vous trois et le Quidditch...<br>- Il s'est passé quoi avec Severus ? Pour que tu ne lui parles plus, je veux dire. C'était ton meillleur ami, et...  
>- Je sais, Remus. Pas envie d'en parler. Désolée mais j'ai à faire. »<p>

Remus resta seul en bas de l'escalier. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire, c'est-à-dire parler de Rogue à Lily. Il avait été beaucoup trop curieux, mais il voulait savoir ce que le Serpentard avait fait. Lily était une fille impulsive, mais elle ne tournait jamais le dos pour des raisons futiles. Si elle avait cessé de discuter avec l'autre, c'était forcément pour une raison grave.

Il n'eut pas le temps de remonter les escaliers, puisque Rogue l'interpella. Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, la curiosité du loup-garou l'emportant sur sa conscience amicale.

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des Sixième année, Peter exigeait le retour de ses chaussettes, il avait beau crier sur Sirius, ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il lisait un manuel sur son lit, préoccupé par le prochain contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie.  
>En vérité, ce qu'il cachait sous ce manuel était une revue un peu osée. On ne se refait pas !<p>

James, quant à lui, attendait Remus pour travailler. Ils avaient un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, et le seul qui l'avait réellement fait était bien entendu le Préfet. Lorsqu'il vit rentrer Lily, il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler.

« Lily, ça va ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Je me demandais si... tu sais où est Remus ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de monter dans son dortoir. Elle avait l'air bien triste, et même si cela l'inquiétait, il préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Si c'était pour récolter une paire de gifles, cela n'en valait pas la peine ! _(Madness)_

Une idée lui traversa brièvement l'esprit... Peut-être l'avait-il trop délaissée ces derniers temps ? Un soupir lui échappa. Les remontrances étaient probablement vraies... Il devenait vraiment prétentieux. Il se dirigea vers Sirius pour se changer un brin les idées, quand une trousse arriva d'un coup sec, en plein sur son nez. _(Caramélisé)_

C'était fort, ça ! Il allait vers les escaliers, et quelques garçons, probablement de Première année vu leur taille, s'amusaient. Il allait répliquer, hausser la voix, se fâcher tout doucement. Si tant est possible de se fâcher doucement...

Mais il vit Lily se lever, légèrement furieuse, et se mettre à crier sur les dangers d'un lancer d'objet à travers la Salle ! « Il aurait pu être blessé, se retrouver à l'infirmerie ou je ne sais quoi ! Je n'enlève pas de points parce que c'est ma propre maison, mais si vous recommencez et que je vous surprends, gare à vous ! »

Il était surpris qu'elle prenne sa défense. Il savait qu'elle adorait défendre les faibles et les opprimés, et c'était une raison qui faisait qu'elle le détestait. Parce qu'il était loin d'être faible et opprimé. C'était un Maraudeur, quand même ! Lui et ses amis étaient craints par tout le lycée (ou presque), admirés, parfois punis pour leurs farces, mais même Dumbledore semblait bien les prendre.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et il fut encore plus étonné, si c'était possible, lorsqu'elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.  
>« Tu saignes », lui fit-elle remarquer.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni à parler. Il se sentait stupide, face à elle. Il devait l'avouer : au début, elle était un défi pour lui. Un défi destiné à embêter (pour ne pas dire un autre mot...) Snivellus. Mais aujourd'hui... il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. Un peu.

Que McKinnon soit amoureuse de lui ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Enfin, pas vraiment : il était gêné pour cette pauvre fille, désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Mais on ne commandait pas l'amour. Et il était amoureux d'Evans.

Il respirait un peu son parfum, elle était si proche de lui... Il ne résista pas à se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle s'éloigna d'un bond, bien sûr. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? Dégage ! » Et elle monta dans le dortoir.

Remus, quant à lui, montait les escaliers avec Rogue. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, cette pitié sortie de nulle part pour le Serpentard aux cheveux graisseux l'inquiétait un peu quand même. De toute façon, il avait sa baguette dans sa main, et il serait bien capable de se défendre contre une attaque magique. Cela le rassura un peu.

« Tu es proche de Lily, non ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- J'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à me rapprocher d'elle.  
>- Pourquoi vous vous êtes éloignés ?<br>- Je l'ai insultée. »

Au moins, il était honnête, pensa Remus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : devait-il aider son meilleur ami à sortir avec Lily, ou le trahir en rapprochant Severus (qui semblait tellement malheureux sans elle...) et Lily ? Et puis, comment faire pour que les Maraudeurs le laissent un peu tranquille ? Tout était compliqué. Et impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que Rogue soit épargné. James le haïssait depuis qu'il était capable de lancer des sorts avec une baguette magique. Depuis le tout premier jour à Poudlard, il le détestait, et c'était réciproque.  
>Sirius, qui connaissait un peu mieux Severus, le détestait tout autant.<p>

Non, vraiment, Remus ne voyait pas comment faire pour que les farces à son encontre se fassent moins présentes. Mais... il pouvait au moins l'introduire auprès de Lily. Même si James semblait de plus en plus aimer cette fille. Il ne savait pas trop si son ami la voulait pour se prouver, une fois de plus, qu'il était meilleur que Rogue, ou s'il l'aimait vraiment.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Remus rejoignit rapidement la tour, il commençait à faire froid. Il devait, de toute façon, parler à Sirius ou à Peter. Mais il préférait s'attaquer d'abord à Sirius. S'il devait avouer quelque chose, c'est que de Peter ou de Sirius, il s'était toujours plus attaché à Sirius. Le charme naturel du clébard et du loup qui se rencontrent, sûrement... Cette histoire d'animaux le faisait toujours un peu sourire.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit James se tenant la joue, l'air complètement stupide, debout en plein milieu de la salle. Les chuchotements étaient nombreux dans la salle, il prit à part le premier élève qu'il vit pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Evans a giflé Potter, qui s'était pris une trousse dans la tête. »  
>Pardon ?<br>Il demanda des explications plus précises à James, qui finit par lui raconter toute l'histoire. Son absurdité fit que Remus se mordit les joues pour éviter de rire... mais James le remarqua.

« Remus, ne te moque pas de moi, s'il te plaît, ça fait mal quand je ris en plus !  
>- Tu l'aimes vraiment bien, Lily ?<br>- Oui. »

Cela compliquait beaucoup la tâche... Remus entreprit de demander où se trouvait Sirius, apparemment il se disputait encore avec Peter, dans le dortoir. Laissant James l'attendre à côté de la cheminée, car ils devaient travailler ensemble sur le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, ou plutôt, Remus devait montrer son brouillon à James pour qu'il le recopie, le loup-garou monta dans la pièce du haut. Et il fut abasourdi par la scène qu'il vit.

Sirius étranglait Peter. La pièce était complètement en désordre, plus que d'habitude : deux oreillers avaient été éventrés, les plumes volaient encore, les couvertures étaient étalées sur le sol, des livres dont les pages avaient été arrachées gisaient çà et là... La scène n'était pas belle à voir. Remus se racla la gorge, Peter cessa de se débattre et Sirius se fit immobile. Il eut le bon ton de rougir immédiatement, et de relâcher sa prise. Sans pour autant laisser le rat s'enfuir.

« Explications ? »

Le lit le plus proche était celui de Remus. Sirius finit par lâcher le rat et s'y enfonça sans plus de cérémonies. Peter tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Sirius avait profité du départ de James du dortoir pour foncer sur lui, sans même lui dire pourquoi, et le frapper. C'était la première fois que le cabot perdait sa maîtrise de lui, et Peter n'aimait pas cela : et s'il avait deviné qu'il voulait se faire une place plus grande auprès de James ?

Tous restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes. La voix rauque et étouffée de Sirius s'éleva en premier : « Peter m'a volé mes cartes de Chocogrenouille. » Peter ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, mais Sirius l'interpréta mal : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu crois que ce n'est pas important, que c'est une blague comme une autre ? Tu sais à quel point j'y tiens, j'ai même failli me faire tuer par le Saule Cogneur pour ça ! Pourquoi tu ne me les as pas rendues à ce moment-là ? »

Mais sans même attendre une réponse, il ferma les rideaux du lit.

Remus était complètement perdu : il ne savait pas pourquoi Sirius réagissait aussi fortement, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter semblait, plutôt qu'incrédule, complètement soulagé. Il était aussi doué pour cacher ses émotions que Remus pour résister au chocolat... (c'est-à-dire pas du tout.)

Peter sortit du dortoir, se massant le cou. Il avait repris son souffle, un peu difficilement tout de même, Sirius n'y avait pas été de main molle. Heureusement, il n'avait pas découvert qu'il voulait dénigrer les autres et avoir, lui aussi, une place ! Il pouvait ainsi continuer ses manigances... Il se dépêcha de sortir du dortoir avant que Remus ne puisse l'attraper.

C'était tant mieux pour le loup-garou, qui se trouvait seul quelques instants avec son ami. Il osa glisser une main contre les rideaux, et ouvrit un peu le velours rouge. Sirius ne lui opposa aucune résistance, il finit alors par s'allonger lui aussi sur son propre lit. Son ami avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, et il n'était pas encore calmé, Remus pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Alors il fit ce que tout ami aurait fait : il posa sa main sur le dos du cabot et le frictionna.

« Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de Chocogrenouilles.  
>- J'avais cru comprendre, oui.<br>- Peter est... Peter veut qu'il n'y ait plus que James et lui.  
>- Et ton ego surdimensionné le vit mal, c'est ça ?<br>- Haha, très drôle Remus. »

Mais peut-être que ce n'était que cela, une histoire d'ego. Après tout, Sirius ne pourrait jamais prouver que Peter voulait une place plus importante, et il se sentait menacé sur son territoire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait cela, qu'il en venait à ces pensées extrémistes. Il était bien un Black, finalement, au fond... Fier de ce qu'il était, où qu'il soit. Même dans son groupe d'amis.

« Sirius, où vas-tu ?  
>- M'excuser auprès de Peter. »<p>

Remus ne comprenait pas, mais au moins, un de ses soucis était réglé. Il était temps de descendre aider James, et par la même occasion, de lui parler un peu de Rogue. Il prit quelques livres utiles et s'arma aussi de son manuel de métamorphose, il devait en lire un chapitre pour le prochain cours et en attendant que James fasse son devoir, il n'allait pas se tourner les pouces.

La surprise fut grande lorsque dans l'escalier, il entendit les cris de ses amis. En effet, ils se disputaient dans la Salle commune, et sans aucune retenue. Heureusement, tout le monde avait fui, ou presque... Quelques irréductibles, très curieux, étaient restés dans un coin de la salle, et on comptait parmi eux Lily. Elle détourna les yeux lorsque Remus la regarda, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer, ils venaient de se fâcher, elle et lui.

Mais une autre dispute l'attendait, plus urgente.

« STOP ! »

Les trois amis se figèrent, n'ayant pas vu ni entendu Remus arriver, et ils eurent le bon goût de baisser la tête, honteux. Sans un mot, par un simple geste, ils suivirent Lunard hors de la tour des Gryffondors. Il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu, encore une petite demi-heure. Après moult escaliers, la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrait devant eux. C'était là qu'ils tenaient leurs conciliabules secrets, et se réunissaient en temps de crise. Apparemment, c'était un temps de crise.

« Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ou je vais devoir attendre que vous vous frappiez ?  
>- Peter est venu se plaindre que Sirius l'avait étranglé, alors quand Sirius est descendu, je l'ai engueulé.<br>- Et je venais pour m'excuser ! J'ai surréagi par rapport à quelque chose que Peter sait.  
>- Et quoi donc, je te prie, Monsieur Black ? Parce que ça, j'ai beau essayer de te le faire dire, tu ne l'as pas dit ! »<p>

Sirius se pinça les lèvres, lança un regard inquiet à Remus, Peter foudroya Remus du regard et lança, dans ce moment de silence complet :  
>« Et toi, tu n'es pas mieux, à fricoter avec l'ennemi !<br>- Ce que tu as fait, Peter, en tentant de trahir tes propres amis, ne peut pas être moins pire que ce qu'il a fait. »  
>Finalement, Sirius l'avait dit, mais James restait perplexe.<p>

Personne ne parlait. Remus se dévoua, après trente longues secondes qui parurent une éternité.

« OK, voici ce que je sais. Peter a volé la collection des Chocogrenouilles de Sirius et l'a filée à Rogue, Rogue devait faire le devoir de Sirius, Sirius et moi devions être évincés du groupe et voilà tout ce que je sais.  
>- Peter, dis la vérité. Sirius aussi. Et toi aussi, Remus, c'est quoi cette histoire de fricoter avec l'ennemi ?<br>- C'est Remus qui devait se retrouver avec la collection. Comme ça, Sirius lui en voudrait à mort, et tandis qu'ils se disputeraient, je pourrais trouver un plan pour me rapprocher de toi.  
>- Ce n'est pas très malin, Peter, tu sais ça ? Tu es déjà mon ami, que veux-tu de plus ? »<p>

Peter haussa les épaules. Il voulait être proche du plus puissant, et le plus puissant, c'était James, voilà tout. James avait la notoriété, l'aura, l'argent, le pouvoir. Sirius, lui, avait beau venir d'une famille noble aussi, il était l'un des vilains petits canards de la famille. C'était tout, mais cela, il le garderait pour lui. Il y avait des limites à la vérité.

« Moi, j'ai juste eu envie de me servir de Snivellus et de ses talents en Potions, c'est tout.  
>- Contre quoi ?<br>- L'assurance que je parlerai à Lily pour lui.  
>- Pour lui dire quoi ? Sirius, je ne vais pas te poser toutes les questions pour que tu parles ! Merlin !<br>- Qu'il est amoureux d'elle, ou un truc du genre.  
>- Et tu allais le faire ?<br>- Bien sûr que non !  
>- C'est ce que moi, j'allais faire. En fait, je l'ai croisé sur le chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque. On a parlé et il regrette de s'être éloigné d'elle l'année dernière, alors j'allais lui dire qu'il n'était probablement pas si méchant que cela.<br>- Tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit ? Sang-de-Bourbe. Un ami ne dit pas ça ! Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis amoureux d'elle.  
>- Depuis quand ? Je croyais que c'était un jeu, un défi que tu t'étais imposé.<br>- Oui, Sirius, au début, mais... C'est une fille qui vaut plus que ça. »

Ils s'étaient tout dit. Ils avaient avoué toutes leurs fautes et tout ce qu'ils s'étaient caché, ces derniers temps. C'était vrai, ils s'étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres, pour des raisons multiples, sans même s'en rendre compte. James, l'innocent, le seul qui n'avait rien fait. Peter, qui avait été égoïste comme jamais. Sirius, qui n'avait pas été loin de ressembler à Peter sur le coup. Remus, qui avait été trop altruiste.

Mais l'année allait continuer, cette épreuve n'allait pas les détruire. Au fond, Peter ne voulait rien de mal, juste un peu plus d'attention.

Et la pleine lune qui approchait allait les souder à nouveau. Comme toujours. _(Madness)_

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à commenter !<p>

Au plaisir de vous revoir,  
>Les madmoiZelles.<p> 


	6. Le bêtisier

**LE BÊTISIER**

**Parce qu'on pète parfois un peu les plombs et que ça n'a pas sa place dans l'histoire. Lâchez-vous !**

• Abracastrabra ! Hop, tous les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent castrés, le monde de la magie fut obligé de s'ouvrir aux moldus pour ne pas dépérir et Voldemort se retrouva comme un con. (Non je déconne.) (C'était Yana) (J'aime pas les relations sexuelles dans HP) (Oubliez moi)

Tu m'as tuée ! :yawn:

• James embrassa Severus passionnément, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux... Ils se regardèrent horrifié et partirent chacun d'un coté (Sugie ^^ j'avais besoin qu'ils s'embrassent)

• James embrassa Severus passionnément, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux... et resta collé sous l'effet de la graisse. Parvenant à se dégager, il s'éloigna de Rogue et lui dit en regardant sa main : "C'est bon, maintenant je dois avoir ce qu'il faut de matière grasse pour finir mes cookies, merci !". (Yana)

Héééé yana tu n'es pas romantique ^^

• James embrassa Severus, il le prit par la main l'emmena dans son dortoir et lui fit l'amour jusqu'au petit matin ^^ (sugie)

• James postillonna sur Severus, il le prit par la main et l'enferma seul dans son dortoir. Puis il jeta la clé au Calamar. (yana : c'est un moyen de défense pour moi tu comprends, je fais pas exprès : Rogue et James ceypapossibleuuuuh !)

Rémus plongea au fond du lac en évitant de justesse ses habitants fort agressifs pour récupérer la clé, il arriva ruisselant au dortoir et ouvrit la porte d'un geste triomphant. Severus se jeta à son coup et l'enlaça fougueusement : " Oh mon héros !", il lui saisit la main et 'entraina vers le lit un Rémus qui se démenait pour sortir rapidement de ses vetements. (Albany..hehe)

Remus se réveilla alors en sursaut... Ca pour un cauchemar, on ne pouvait pas faire pire ! (Yana : POUET POUET POUET)

Tu n'as pas révé lui dit alors Don Cobb (Leo dans Inception pour les incultes :p), tu as simplement refoulé un traumatisme d'enfance, on t'avais dit à l'époque qu'une telle relation ne pouvait pas se faire et tu as tout intériorisé. Mais j'ai pu tout refaire monter à la surface, tu peux vivre ta liaison au grand jour maintenant. (Albany nananananere !)

PAF ! Rémus réalisa alors qu'il était dans le second niveau de son rêve, et revint à la réalité, en sueur, et bien décidé à aller se laver les dents pour faire passer le mauvais souvenir. (Yana : je me battrai jusqu'à la fin !)

Il se frottait les dents d'un air énergique quand il sentit des bras se lover autour de sa taille et un visage s'appuyer contre son épaule. "Tu as fait un cauchemard, mon coeur ?" lui demanda Sirius ?" (Albany : c'est partiiii !)(Yana : Tu veux me tuer ? Albany : hehehehe)(Lokelani : BEURK.)

Remus tomba raide mort. James, Sirius et Rogue aussi. THE END ! (MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA) (Yana)(Je vous avez dit : "jusqu'à la fin" ! :cretin:)

Lily referma le livre d'un coup sec, les garçons ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressants. "Lily, Lily ! Par ici ! " Molly lui faisait de grand signes à l'autre bout de la salle commune et se précipita à sa rencontre. Elle sorti du dortoir d'un pas rapide avec un sourire aux lèvres, encore quelques minutes et elle se retrouverait dans ses bras.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche au grand dam de James qui se trouvait à coté. (Albany, muahahahahaah)

Finalement Severus retrouva James en pleure, il venait de voir molly et lily ensemble. Rogue lui sécha ses larmes le deshabilla et lui fit l'amour devant la cheminé pendant que dobby jouait du hautbois (Sugie désolé xD) (Hééé, kikapasigné ?)

(Yana : James est un inferi ? Rogue aussi ?)

L'UNIVERS IMPLOSA. (yana. Albany: Mais euuuh!)

"Ok, ça suffit les enfants." Alice Londubat éteignit la télé. "Molly m'avait prévenu des dangers des bricoles moldues d'Arthur. Vous allez vous farcir le cerveau avec des bêtises. Vous savez bien que Remus et Severus ne sont pas ensemble, Remus vient juste de divorcer de Hagrid. De plus, certaines choses ne sont pas de votre âge ! " (Albany)(Yana : Ne me forcez pas à ressortir le Abracastrabra !)


End file.
